Arcanists Leaders
Masters Anasalea Kaeris Avatar of Rebirth, the Phoenix is a devoted apprentice of Ramos. In combat she is a immolates her enemies with deadly precision and even gains wisdom from her flames. * Totem: Eternal Flame * Henchmen: Firestarter, The Captain * Enforcers: ''' * '''Minions: Gunsmith, Union Miner Collette De'Bois Avatar of Deception, the Illusionist is a tricky adversary who dances about the field with her gallery of Showgirls and constructs. Despite her fragile form she is incredibly hard to kill - being able to trade places with her allies to survive: * Totem: Mechanical Dove, * Henchmen: Cassandra, * Enforcers: Angelica, * Minions: Coryphee, Ice Dancer, Mannequin, Performer, Snow Dancer, Professor Marcus Avatar of Instinct, the Chimera is a master of control. Though he aids the Arcanists, he acts only to uphold the natural order of things - opposing any who threaten it. In combat he swiftly engages the biggest enemy opposing him to bring it under his sway - adding their power to his synergistic "pack". * Totem: Jackalope * Henchmen: Myranda, * Enforcers: '''Blessed of December, * '''Minions: Molemen, Malifaux Raptor, The Scorpius, Slate Ridge Mauler, Fire Gamin, Mei Feng Avatar of Rebellion, the Proletarian is a freight train who leaps from one friendly construct to another to rapidly cross the field in a blink of an eye. While she aids Ramos in stirring the seeds of rebellion against the corruption of the Guild, she is a double agent with her true alligence with then [[Ten Thunders|'Ten Thunders']]. * Totem: * Henchmen: * Enforcers: * Minions: Rasputina Avatar of Hunger, of Feast and Famine, Rasputina is the host of the Tyrant December and leader of his cannibalistic cult. Incredibly she has managed to subdue and control the creature within her, and from it her powers have grown. In combat the Ice-Queen stands back from the conflict, using her minions to channel her magic and strike her foes from a distance. * Totem: Wendigo, * Henchmen: Snowstorm, * Enforcers: Blessed of December, * Minions: Ice Dancer, Silent One, Sandeep Desai Toni Ironsides Avatar of Momentum, the Unstoppable Force acts as the fist of the Arcanist movement and the head Enforcer of the M&SU. A brawler who dives into masses of minions, even taunting others to take her on, where she bides time to build up power before unleashing a devastating boxing combo that can fell even the biggest of enemies under a pummel of blows. * Totem: Mouse * Henchmen: The Captain, Joss * Enforcers: ' * '''Minions: ' Viktor Ramos Avatar of Innovation, the Inventor is the genius leader of the Miner and Steamfitter's Union (and, secretly, the Arcanist movement as a whole). In combat, Ramos utilizes constructs for defense and mobility, while his electromagnetic powers craft clockwork spider-like bombs from scrap metal which detonate to remove his adversaries. * '''Totem: Brass Arachnid * Henchmen: Joss * Enforcers: Howard Langston, Mechanical Rider, Rail Golem, * Minions: Arcane Effigy, Coryphee, Electric Creation, Large Arachnid, Mannequin, Metal Gamin, Mobile Toolkit, Rail Worker, The Scorpius, Soulstone Miner, Steam Arachnid, Steam Arachnid Swarm * Mercinaries: Lazarus Henchmen The Captain * Enforcers: * Minions: * Mercenaries: Cassandra * Enforcers: * Minions: * Mercenaries: Firestarter * Enforcers: * Minions: * Mercenaries: Joss * Enforcers: * Minions: * Mercenaries: Myranda * Enforcers: * Minions: * Mercenaries: Snowstorm * Enforcers: * Minions: * Mercenaries: